


Every Time We Touch

by Doteruna



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I'm not good at tagging, M/M, T'hy'la, first touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jim and Spock ever touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Touch

Spock was annoyed, to be frank. He thought himself above such emotions, but this new Captain--James T. Kirk--was driving him 'up the wall' as humans said. He was rash, arrogant, and cocky. Spock most certainly did not approve of such a man being in command of such a ship as the Enterprise, but even he had to admit that Jim had done...acceptably during the Romulan situation. Even admirably, if Spock could bring himself to admit it.

Right now, though, Jim was being absolutely childlike. He refused to listen to Spock's explanations, calling them "lectures" and was defensive whenever Spock attempted to correct a statement he made. Yet, though he was nearly unable to understand his Captain's reasoning behind his decisions sometimes, he felt drawn to the man. He wanted to listen to Jim's excuses, regardless of the circumstances. He performed well, above average even, when in the Captain's company, and chose to eat meals with him rather than Uhura, even though they had terminated their relationship months ago. 

The Captain was currently on the bridge, waiting for the report Spock was almost finished with. He typed the last few sentences and shut off the PADD, preparing himself for the intense blue gaze he was about to endure. Jim liked to make eye contact when he spoke with people, and while flattering, was also a bit unnerving. 

Jim was talking with Bones when Spock entered the bridge, PADD in hand. The doctor fell silent while Spock approached, and Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Bones had been insulting the 'pointy-eared hobgoblin' only moments before.

"Captain, the science report you asked for," Spock said as he held the PADD out. Jim grinned as he extended his hand, their fingers brushing as he took it.

Spock felt like a supernova had exploded behind his eyes before he crashed to the floor, unconscious. Jim fell right on top of him, and Bones blinked. 

Then Bones dropped to his knees, feeling for a pulse on both of their wrists as the other crew members crowded around the two unconscious men. He sighed in relief as he felt both hearts pumping at a steady, solid pace. It seemed like they had simply collapsed; he was so confused. 

Gurneys were there almost immediately, and Bones helped the medical crew load his friend and the Vulcan onto them, wheeling them down to the med bay. 

"Sulu, you have the conn. Or whatever," he tossed over his shoulder as he followed the gurneys, his mind whizzing.

 

Spock found himself in a meditative state, his mind calm but unable to wake up. He was wandering around the ship, which was completely devoid of any crewmembers. Not a single person was in Engineering or occupying their quarters, so Spock decided to investigate the bridge.

He wasn't prepared for James Kirk to be sprawled in the Captain's chair, staring out the viewport into space. As soon as Spock walked into the room, Jim looked up.

"Oh good, I wasn't sure if I was dead and this was Heaven. I seriously doubt we would die at the same time, so good news."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, Captain, we are very much alive," he said matter-of-factly. "However, I am not entirely sure of our location."

"The bridge," Jim told him, smirking. Then, when Spock opened his mouth, he added, "Just messing with you, geez. I know we aren't...in the 'real world' or whatever. This is sort of like the place I would come to when I mediated years ago, when I was seeing a therapist. Empty, quiet, boring...except for you." 

Jim smiled at him then, and Spock felt an odd warmth erupt in his chest. Looking at that wide smile, with those brilliant azure eyes, he felt like if Jim was here, he wouldn't mind staying on this empty ship. He shook himself to get rid of those thoughts. 

"Similarly, I reach a relatively identical place when I meditate. Though I can usually assert myself back into my body easily, I find I cannot do that here. Can you?"

"Nope," Jim replied. "Tried for a while before you showed up. Maybe we're meant to be here for some reason."

"Such as?" Spock moved around the bridge, pushing buttons and pulling levers to see if anything worked. The ship didn't move; didn't even respond to his instructions.

"I've done all that. It's like a dream, but one we can't control." Jim finally stood up from the Captain's chair, moving to join Spock in front of the viewport. "And more than that, I felt...different before you showed up. Alone."

Spock looked at him through the corners of his eyes, not wanting to face him. Jim continued.

"Then you walked through the door, and I felt that emptiness go away. It just disappeared, like you were meant to be here. Meant to be with me. That might be weird, but...I think I've always felt that way, subconsciously. When you walk onto the bridge, I feel relieved. Like I don't have to worry, now that you're here. Or when we eat together and it isn't strained or forced like with other crewmembers. I can just...relax. Does it feel that way to you?"

Spock took his time before answering, choosing his words carefully.

"I do not feel as though I am pressured to behave a certain way when I am in proximity to you, Captain," he said. "As I am with other members of Starfleet. Perhaps it is good that were are here; we have the opportunity to speak about things we normally can't."

"Like how you're adorable and I want to kiss you?" Jim burst out, then covered his mouth with a hand, shocked. "Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out--crap, I'm sorry, Spock, I shouldn't have--"

Spock was staring at him now, wide-eyed, lips parted. A faint green blush was creeping up his high cheekbones. Jim looked like a tomato.

"Captain--"

He was cut off by Jim's lips on his, and he took a step back, but Jim followed him, kissing him eagerly. Spock let out a sound of surprise as his hands came up to press against Jim's shoulders. The man broke away, panting.

"I just had to. I'm sorry, Spock, but if this is a dream then you won't remember this, and I wanted to do it just once. Please, please don't be mad, I can't have you mad at me. I need you."

Spock didn't know what to do with a near-tearful Captain begging for his forgiveness, still too shocked at the kiss to say anything. He had felt a spark when their lips met, and at first he was appalled; then, he realized the spark was the beginning of a roaring flame. 

"Captain," he said, his voice deep and throaty. Jim had the decency to look confused before Spock kissed him passionately, hard, wrapping strong arms around him and pushing him back into the console. Jim moaned and hugged him tight, tangling his fingers into Spock's hair. 

"I think...this is a good dream!" he yelped as Spock hoisted him up to place him flat on the console, kissing him again before nipping at his neck. "Oh god, Spock."

"Captain," Spock repeated. "I believe it would be best to take advantage of the situation--"

 

The world swirled around him, blacking out before slowly coming back into focus. Spock was staring at a bright white ceiling, his body resting on a flat bed. Med bay, then. He could feel the scratchy blankets pulled up to his armpits. He could also hear the doctor several meters away, talking quietly with some other staff members. Tilting his head to the side, he caught sight of Jim in the bed next to him, only a few inches away. The Captain was also waking up, pushing his eyes open and glancing over at Spock. The Vulcan wondered if Jim knew anything about the 'dream'.

"Did we make out?"

It seemed as if he did, in fact, know.

Spock actually smiled, and Jim broke out into a huge grin, sitting up and leaning over. Moments before their lips met, Spock whispered, "T'hy'la."


End file.
